De besos y harenes
by Dai-chan.Uzumaki
Summary: -Bese a una chica y me gusto...-¿Podrías repetirlo es mi fantasía sexual? -¿Tu fantasía es ver a tu novia besando a una chica? -La mía y de muchos hombres.-Dijo sonriente Itachi Uchiha. Drabble.


**Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Mashashi Kishimoto. Únicamente la historia ha salido de mi mente.**

**Disclaimer: UA. Algunos personajes contienen OoC**

**De besos y harenes.**

-Dime algo que sea un secreto.-Dijo en un tono burlesco el joven mientras observaba con diversión a la chica sentada enfrente suya.

-Besé a una chica.-Afirmó con total rotundidad una pelirrosa-Y lo peor es que me gusto.

-¿Qué?-Casi gritó el barón que no esperaba esa confesión. -¿Cu…Cuando?

-Hace unos seis meses, bebimos un poco y lo siguiente es que nos estábamos morreando en su sofá. Pero sé que a ella también le gusto; porque me lo dijo la mañana siguiente.

-¿Un beso tipo piquito o un beso de verdad?-Preguntó con un tono serio ahora, y es que él llevaba saliendo con Sakura desde hacía 5 meses.

-Un beso de verdad… ahora te toca a ti. ¿Verdad o reto?-Preguntó para salirse del tema. Estaba observando en la cara de su novio como el interrogatorio no había hecho nada más que comenzar.

-¿Pero fue antes o después de conocerme?- La joven suspiró con resignación, nunca debió decirle eso.

-Antes. Mejor dejemos ya el juego Itachi…-Intentó levantarse del sofá pero él la abrazo por la cintura impidiendo que huyera.

-Solo una última pregunta y te dejo irte.-Sakura negó con la cabeza, ya sabía cuál sería esa pregunta. –Bueno más que una, dos preguntas.

-Acabo de negarme con la cabeza, ¿no me has visto?-Preguntó con diversión sentándose en los muslos de él y pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

-¿Quién? ¿Y puedes repetirlo delante de mío, es mi fantasía sexual?.

-¿Tu fantasía es ver a tu novia besarse con otra tía?-Alzó una ceja rosa mientras lo observaba como ponía una media sonrisa, o como ella les decía "_sonrisa made in: Uchiha" _

-A todos los tíos nos pone ver a dos tías morreándose, lo único es tener controlado cuando parar el beso y… que otra chica sea…

-Y sí me gusta tanto el beso con la otra chica y te dejo, ¿entonces?

-Eso nunca lo permitirá, yo te doy otro beso y se anula el momento lésbico. ¿Aceptas?

-Bueno… entonces voy a llamar a Konan…-Sakura se levantó para ser retenida otra vez por Itachi esta vez por la muñeca.

-¿Konan?-Preguntó con un suave susurró mientras Sakura notaba como se le iba el color de la cara. -¿La misma Konan que tiene un club nocturno en el distrito de Ame?

-Si. –Respondió con una sonrisita, ya no le apetecería tanto verla con una chica besándose.

-Mejor lo dejamos. Más bien, te prohíbo pensar sí quiera en algo relacionado con besos y derivados con alguien de tu mismo sexo.

-¿Y del sexo contrarío?

-En esa categoría solo me encuentro yo.-Itachi se acercó dándole un beso rápido en los labios, para irse después a la cocina con la mente en prohibirle a Konan acercarse a Sakura a solas en el futuro. Porque aunque estuviese con Yahiko en estos momentos ambos eran conocidos por ser muy persuasivos en temas al sexo, seguro que con su suerte convencían a Sakura para dejarlo salvo que él aceptara su propuesta. Se le erizaron los pelos solo de pensarlo… _esos dos eran capaces de todo con tal de conseguir su sueño de crear un harem llamado Akatsuki. _

Itachi oyó como tocaban a la puerta pero dejo que la abriese Sakura puesto que estaba más cerca, además de que era el piso de ella.

Escuchó algunas risas y después pasos, tomó una bandeja con bebidas para los invitados y fue hasta el salón. Sintió como se le salía el alma por unos momentos cuando vio a Konan y Yahiko sentados junto a Sakura.

-Mira Itachi son Konan y Yahiko, dicen que han venido a hablar sobre algo llamado Akatsuki…-Informó Sakura mientras notó como Konan lo miraba perversamente.

_Eso solo significaba una cosa: Sasori y Deidara habían caído…. Estaban jodidos…._

**Hola! Hacía tanto que no escribía algo sobre esta pareja, aunque sea solo un drabble. Pero como es mí auto regalo de cumpleaños ¡Felicidades a mí misma! Ya soy un año más vieja T_T **

**Nah, la verdad que Konan con el sueño de harem Akatsuki estaría cumpliendo mi mismo sueño y creo que el de muchas otras XD. **

******Gracias por la lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^**


End file.
